(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power connector assembly device, and more particularly to a power connector assembly device which can be firmly assembled by fixing a track of fixing side plate into a slideway.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a front end of an insulator A1 of a conventional power connector A, and a rear end of the insulator A2 are provided with containing chambers A2 which are installed with a plurality of conductive terminals A3. A side end of the insulator A1 is provided with a clipping plate A4 which is installed with a screw member A5, wherein the screw member A5 is used to fix the power connector A to the circuit board A7 via a screw A8. However, when the clipping plate A4 and the screw member A5 are affixed to the insulator A1 of power connector A, they are easy to be fallen off, and when the power connector A is connected to a power plug A6, it is also easy to cause an ill contact to the power plug A6 by the screw member A5 of clipping plate A4.
Accordingly, how to eliminate the aforementioned drawbacks is a technical issue which needs to be solved by the inventor.